ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earthbound Immortal- Darkus Dragonoid
Let's see how many things are wrong with this card. * TONS of Typos. I fixed that. * Vague effect. Fixed too. * Broken ATK, DEF and intended effect. Instant field wipe + major burn that requires nothing but summoning this card? Holy crap. * Tosses all the thematic things about the Earthbounds out of the window. Shit sounds like something out of fucking Bakugan instead of something out of the Nazca Lines. tl;dr: shitsuxgtfo Broken? How exactly is the effect overpowered? It's just a variation on Aslla piscu's effect: "destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed". Actually, since this card effects both players, it is potentially more balanced than the official card. The only thing remotely broken is the fact that the controller has the ability to decide when the effect goes off...which Aslla piscu can do too, with any kind of targeted removal. In fact, the fact that the card must be tributed to gain its effect makes the created card, if anything, once again better balanced. The reason for this is that, unlike Konami's card, this one does not automatically get its effect if the opponent destroys it. Not only is it possible for it to be destroyed by the opponent before it ever becomes a threat (such as with Trap Hole), but even if the controller has the option to tribute it in response to its impending destruction, they may well be reluctant to do so, due to the possibility of it harming them more than their opponent. I am sorry, but I do not think you considered the mechanic being suggested here very carefully. I do agree on almost all the other points about what's wrong with the card, however. The exception to the former being that there are, again, standard monsters able to match or exceed 4000 ATK/DEF either by listed values, or through their effects, which are not so fragile...and by the standards of the Earthbound Immortals, it is merely above average. Once again, I do apologize, but I must question your ability to judge card balance. Kefke Wren 07:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) In the right hands, yes. Well, I can't vouch for Reimu-H, but my initial reaction to the lore was more artistic than strategic. The other Immortals peak at 3000, so the sight of a new one at 4000 says "fan-made, probably the same kind of author that writes Mary Sues" and triggers my allergic reaction, in which the term "above average" would be an indulgent semantic. Judgmental? Yes. But that's just me. But regarding strategy, I can speak more objectively. You're right to point out EIDD being triggered in a different way from EIAP, but regardless of which of those is better, I think the real problems are EIDD's destruction of face-up and face-down monsters and (here's the cruncher) the higher magnitude of damage dealt, at least when this card was first published. Now, the fact that the damage hits both players should make this card's would-be user pause. But not for long. It's the same principle that gave Ring of Destruction the axe while cards like Soul Taker are still legal: anything that makes the whole game go "kaboom" can be redirected so that only one player survives the carnage. That's a piece of cake with backup like Des Wombat, Rainbow Life, Barrel Behind the Door, etc. (And if the blast is big enough, you merely have to get first blood to allow the bomb to deal last blood, leaving you with a victorius sliver of health. That's much tougher to do when the point of no return is, say, 2000 or less.) A deck devoted to this card would thus reach OTK level with very few cards. Sure, it might take a little creativity to get those cards into the hand, but that's the kind of creativity that tiers pivot on all the time. Okamoto Takeo 04:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC)